docmcstuffinsfandomcom-20200214-history
Willow's Wonky Whiskers
"Willow's Wonky Whiskers" is the second segment of the one-hundred and sixth episode of the Disney Junior series Doc McStuffins, which premiered on January 14, 2017. Summary When Doc is unable to see inside a toy’s fluffy cheek, she decides to do a CAT scan to figure out the problem. Cast *Laya DeLeon Hayes as Doc McStuffins *Lara Jill Miller as Lambie *Robbie Rist as Stuffy *Loretta Devine as Hallie *Jess Harnell as Chilly *Dee Bradley Baker as Robot Ray *Rodger Bumpass as Army Al *Kari Wahlgren as Darla *Ellen Pompeo as Willow *Caitin Carmichael as Alma Songs *Get a Better Picture of You! Quotes :For more quotes, see the episode's transcript Chilly: (Gasp) Under the bed? This is bad. There's smelly socks and dust monsters under there. Oh, who's gonna go under there to get her? 'Cause I'm afraid of socks. They just seem so creepy when you don't have feet. (Doc giggles as Army Al and Darla slides in) Army Al: Rescue team, reporting for duty. Chilly: Oh, good. The rescue team. Lambie: (Lambie hands Chilly a rescue life coat) No, Chilly, you're on the rescue team, too. Chilly: This just went from bad to terrible. Willow: It's like I have a prickly porcupine on my face. Chilly: There's a porcupine on the loose? Quick, everybody hide in front of me. Doc: I don't think there's a porcupine here, Chilly. (Giggles) Chilly: Are you sure? 'Cause I think I'm starting to feel all prickly, too. Willow: What does that do? Doc: It'll take a picture of you. Willow: A picture? May I at least powder my whiskers first? Doc: (Giggles) Not that kind of picture. Kids get X-rays so doctors can see their bones. You'll get an X-ray so I can see your stuffing. Doc: Hallie, let's get Willow ready for a CAT scan. Willow: I get my very own kind of scan? Chilly: Now that's livin'. Doc: Not exactly. Other toys, and even kids, get CAT scans. Stuffy: Why would a kid need a CAT scan? They're not cats. If they are, they hide their whiskers very well. Chilly: Unless a CAT scan turns you into a cat. (Both Stuffy and Chilly scream) Doc: (Giggles) That's just what they're called. C-A-T stands for computerized axial tomography. It's a fancy way to say it's a scan that shows even more than an X-ray. Willow: (Gasp) That's a CAT scan?! Stuffy: Huh. Looks more like a big doughnut to me. Ho ho, tasty! Trivia *'Diagnoses': Wonky Whiskeritis, Internal Whiskery Prickly-itis *'Toys that debut in this episode': Willow *Lambie with her rescue life coat on stood on all fours two times. At the beginning, she did it while going under the bed to get Willow. Then at the end, while going back to the hospital from the toy box with the other toys. **This also happens in "Whole Lotta Hula". *Also Lambie stood on all fours in her hospital clothes for a second when she hopped onto the CAT Scan bed. *This is the second episode where none of the original songs were performed. The first time was in "The Big Sleepover". *The "I Feel Better" song was credited, but it wasn't performed in this episode. Gallery lambie and willow under the bed.jpg 416418724_5281032951001_5281027207001-vs.jpg lambie four legged in her hospital clothes.jpg doc and lambie10.jpg chilly holding a pillow.jpg stuffy holding a pillow.jpg willow's cat scan picture.jpg lambie and willow cuddle.jpg lambie four legged in her lifecoat.jpg alma and willow.jpg Category:Episodes where none of the original songs are sung at all Category:Season 4